1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to backpacks having shoulder straps forming loops to support the backpack on the back of the wearer, and more particularly to an assembly in which a raincoat having sleeves is integrated with the backpack whereby in a passive mode of the assembly, the raincoat is folded into a flat compact that is joined to the bag of the backpack and lies adjacent the back of the wearer, and in an active mode in which the raincoat is unfolded and its sleeves are extended through the loops, then when the wearer dons the raincoat, the backpack is carried over the raincoat.
2. Status of Prior Art
A backpack, also called a knapsack, is a pouch or bag provided with shoulder straps to form loops for supporting the bag on the back of the wearer. While backpacks were originally intended for use by soldiers and hikers, they are now in much more widespread use. Thus it is now common practice for students and members of what is now referred to as Generation X to carry books and other articles in a backpack rather than in a briefcase or other hand carried bags or pouches, thereby leaving the hands free. A typical backpack is provided with an expandible bag or pouch having a large load capacity.
Since a wearer of a backpack may in the course of a trip encounter inclement weather, it is common practice for the wearer to take along a raincoat of a type that can be easily folded so that it can be stored in the bag of the backpack, leaving his hands free.
Suitable for this purpose is a raincoat made entirely of synthetic plastic sheeting, such as polyethylene or polyester (Mylar), or of fabric sheeting having a plastic film laminated thereto to render it waterproof. The preferred form of raincoat is the poncho type having a hood, for then it is not necessary to take along a rainhat.
While there is room in a typical backpack bag in which to store a folded raincoat, the drawback to doing so is that the stored raincoat reduces the amount of space available for books and other articles to be carried in the backpack. Also if the backpack is heavily loaded both by a raincoat and other articles, then it may become difficult to remove the raincoat when it becomes necessary to use it.
The 1992 patent to Lieberman U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,111 discloses a backpack having a bag provided with shoulder straps, the bag having a special tubular shaped compartment in which to store a rolled up poncho. While this special compartment makes it easier to withdraw the poncho without disturbing the articles stored in the remaining portion of the bag, the load capacity of the bag is reduced by this special compartment.